


Laken's Parksborn Drabbles

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dating, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Just a collection of random drabbles connecting to parksborn. These are based around different versions of Spidey so they may be very different.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Prompt 46

Harry tried to hold back tears as his father kicked him out. He ran to the only place he knew to go to. Peter had taken him in as Harry cried into his shoulders and told him everything. 

“Hey, I know you’re hurting... but, you’re not alone, okay?” Peter told him when they were laying down. 

“Thank you,” Harry said. 

“I will always be here for you,” Peter said as he kissed the top of his best friend’s head. Harry smiled as he moved closer to Peter. May later found them laying together as the two were asleep. May took a picture as she left the two pinning boys. She knew that the two boys would admit their feelings soon but for now, they had each other and that’s all that mattered.


	2. Prompt 53

“Were you going to tell me?” Harry yelled at Peter as Peter held the mask. It was the day Harry left his best friend crying. He needs to get away. When he returned and saw his Peter waiting for him he was surprised. 

“Hey,” Peter said. “I heard you were back in town.” Harry didn’t know what changed but Peter wasn’t the same. 

“Yeah,” Harry said. Harry realized he had a crush on his best friend. They both hung out again but Peter seemed to notice that it was awkward between them still. 

“Are you still mad?” Peter asked during a movie night. 

“No,” Harry said. 

“Then what did I do?” Peter asked. 

“Nothing,” Harry said. Peter nodded. Harry felt awkward as Peter moved closer and rested his head on his shoulder. Peter muttered something. 

“Peter,” Harry said. Peter looked at him. 

“I miss when you aren’t here,” Peter said. His cheeks were pink. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. 

“I-I like you,” Peter said. Harry realized what he meant. 

“I like you too,” Harry said with a smile before he kissed the top of Peter’s head. 

“Were you going to tell me?” Peter asked. 

“Eventually,” Harry said. Peter nodded as they continued to watch the movie.


	3. Prompt 3

Harry and Peter were laying in Peter’s bed talking when Peter found another interesting fact. 

“The eyelid kiss is said to produce a unique sensation of an in-worldly nature, running from the base of the spine to the knees,” Peter said. Harry rolled his eyes as he rolled his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Harry said as he looked at Peter. 

“Close your eyes,” Peter said. Harry did so as Peter kissed his eyelid. Harry let out a small noise as he opened his eyes. 

“Wow,” Harry said. 

“So I’m guessing it is true,” Peter said as he went back to studying. Harry stopped him. 

“Close your eyes,” Harry said. Peter seemed confused but he closed them. Harry kissed Peter’s eyelid. Peter opened his eyes and smiled. 

“So what is your conclusion?” Harry asked. 

“I think a few more kisses are needed,” Peter said. Harry pulled him into another kiss.


	4. Prompt 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind someone who sitting down, leaning over to kiss the forehead

Peter was sitting talking to Miles and Gwen when Harry came out of nowhere and leaned over before kissing Peter’s forehead. 

“Hey Pete,” Harry said. 

“Hey Harry,” Peter said. Harry sat down by his best friend as the four talked about a project they were working on.


	5. Prompt 30

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life,” Harry said as he held Peter who had just asked Harry about his crush. 

“I-“ Peter started but Harry interrupted. 

“I shouldn’t tell you this but I just can’t lie to you. I can’t lose you thou...” Peter kissed Harry to shut him up. Harry pulled away confused. 

“I was trying to say I loved you too,” Peter said. Harry smiled at him before he leaned in to kiss Harry again.


	6. Prompt 28

“Shut up. Just shut up,”Harry said as his world came crashing down. His dad tried to talk to him but he left. He ran and ran until he was at the Parker household. He knocked on the door and Peter opened it up. When he saw Harry he pulled him into a hug. Once Harry calmed down enough to talk he told him about his father sabotaging his school career so he would have to go to Osborn Academy. Peter held him close as he disclosed all the lies. 

“Thank you for never lying to me. You might be the only person I can trust,” Harry said. Peter felt bad for hiding Spider-Man but before he said anything Harry kissed him. Harry pulled away quickly and apologized but Peter moved his lips back over Harry’s as they kissed again. Peter knew he would have to tell Harry eventually but now he could stay in the bliss of just being with him.


	7. Prompt 31

“I’m tired of being your secret,” Harry said as Peter and Harry were laying at Harry’s. “I want all our friends to know who you are dating. I want everyone to know who you are dating.” 

“But it’s too dangerous,” Peter said. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“I can protect myself. Besides it’s not like anyone knows your Spider-Man,” Harry said. Peter still looked worried. “I want our family and friends to know.”

“Maybe we could just tell them,” Peter said. Harry smiled as he kissed Peter. He wouldn’t have to hide their relationship any more.


	8. Is He Cheating?

Peter got the text and freaked. Harry had texted him ‘I fucked up I’m so sorry’ but didn’t say anything else. Was Harry cheating on him? Peter thought as he tried to call and text. He laid in bed that whole night wondering if Harry wanted to end their relationship. Peter got the call when he was heading to their home. 

“Peter?” Harry asked worriedly. 

“You cheated?” Peter asked. 

“No, I was apologizing for eating your cheesecake,” Harry said. 

“I’m on my way home. I’ll be there in a bit,” Peter said. 

“Good because my worried boyfriend apparently needs to know that he is loved,” Harry said as Peter tried to hurry home after his long patrol.


	9. Prompt 70

Peter has been at the coffee shop when he ran into his ex-boyfriend, Harry. He tried to ignore him but Harry stopped him and asked him how he was. Next thing he knew he was at Harry’s and they were catching up. Harry was talking about his last relationship before he asked Peter. He didn’t know what to say but he knew he shouldn’t say what he was thinking but he did. 

“I tried to move on, but nobody is you,” he said. Harry froze and Peter felt like he messed up. Harry smiled. 

“You know I compared them all to you and none of them compared to you Peter Parker,” Harry said. Peter felt his cheeks turn red. 

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asked. Harry nodded as he moved closer and they were kissing as if no time had passed. As if Peter wasn’t Spider-Man and Norman was still alive. Harry pulled away first. 

“Peter Parker will you be my boyfriend?” Harry asked. 

“Yes,” Peter said before dragging Harry into another kiss.


	10. Prompt 71

“You have already moved on and you will marry some pretty girl or boy,” Peter said after the two had run into each other at a coffee shop. 

“Do I look like I moved on?” Harry asked. His face looked tired as if he hadn't slept. 

“I-“ Peter started but he felt bad. He was the reason they were over. 

“I regret breaking your heart Peter Parker because you were the best thing I had and my best friend,” Harry said. 

“Harry...” Peter started but Harry just got up and left taking Peter’s heart with him.


	11. Prompt 83

“I have a feeling we should kiss.” Harry said. 

“Is that a good feeling or a bad feeling?” Peter asked. 

“A real good feeling,” Harry said. 

“Then please kiss me,” Peter said. Harry moved closer as Peter leaned in. The kiss felt too quick as Peter moved away. 

“Maybe we should kiss more,” Harry said. Peter just nodded as his cheeks turned red. Harry moved closer for another kiss as the two held each other close.


	12. Prompt 73

“Can I at least buy you coffee? For old times sake,” Peter asked after running into his best friend. Their friendship has ended because of Spider-Man. 

“Sure,” Harry said as Peter bought him a coffee before they got a table. They chatted over everything and Peter realized that it felt like no time had passed. He still had the crush on his best friend. 

“This might sound crazy but I have a crush on you,” Peter admitted. “I never said anything before because I was scared to lose you.” Harry seemed surprised but smiled. 

“Want to know a secret? I have a crush on you as well,” Harry said. Peter looked up and before he knew it warm lips covered his own. He closed his eyes and enjoyed a kiss that he had only dreamed up before. Harry moved away first. 

“Will you go out with me?” Harry said. Peter smiled before kissing him again.


	13. Prompt 24

“Where did my glasses go?” Harry asked as he looked around for them. 

“On my desk,” Peter said. Harry grabbed them as he looked at Peter. 

“Why were my glasses on your desk?” Harry asked. 

“Because I wanted to take pictures and see what I would look like if I still wore glasses,” Peter said. Harry chuckled. 

“I bet you would still be handsome,” Harry said as he pulled him close as Peter took his glasses and put them on. 

“You’re handsome like I said,” Harry said as he kissed his cheek.


	14. Prompt 17

“This isn’t a costume party,” Harry said. Peter looked down at his suit as he looked at Harry. 

“I can explain,” Peter said.

“You said no patrol tonight,” Harry said. 

“But-“ Peter started but Harry already was working off the suit so the boy was down to his boxer. 

“And you know what that means,” Harry said. Peter felt his cheeks get pink as he went to tell Harry that he was sorry but Harry pulled him into a kiss as the other boy moved close. Harry pulled away and whispered something in Peter’s ear. 

“Please,” Peter said. Harry grinned. 

“No suit then,” Harry said. Peter agreed as Harry moved away so Peter could finish getting ready for the party. If they were late, then they could blame it on traffic.


	15. Prompt 1

“I will paint my nails with your blood,” the villain said as she went to stab Peter. He couldn’t do anything without giving away his identity. All of a sudden the villain was thrown away as Miles arrived. 

“Thanks,” Peter said as he ran to check on Harry. “You all right?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Harry said looking at Peter worried. If they weren’t in public Harry would have kissed Peter but their relationship was on the down-low for now. 

“Let’s get you to safety,” Peter said as he helped Harry up and led him away from the villain who Miles had under control. Harry pulled Peter into an alley and kissed the other boy. 

“People could see,” Peter muttered against his lips. 

“Let them,” Harry said as he pulled Peter close. He didn’t want to let the other boy go. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Miles asked. Both boys jumped back. 

“Umm... no,” Peter said. 

“Well then can we get to the movie or do I need to stop another villain and make Anya and Gwen wonder where we all are,” Miles asked. 

“Don’t tell them,” Peter said. 

“I won’t,” Miles said before they left for the movies. Peter and Harry stayed close but didn’t touch. As if they were just pinning fools.


	16. Prompt 47

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Peter said as Harry was complaining about how late Peter was again. 

“Don’t think you can use flattery to make me less angry with you,” Harry said. Peter grinned as he kissed Harry’s cheek. 

“Please forgive me,” Peter said looking at his boyfriend. Harry looked annoyed still. 

“You said you would be home early tonight,” Harry reminded him. Peter looked at him begging for forgiveness. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said before he kissed up Harry’s jawline. 

“You make it so I can’t,” Harry said. Peter grinned before moving back to kiss Harry.


	17. Prompt 37

“Dance with me!” Harry said. Peter seemed surprised by the request. Peter grabbed Harry’s hand as Harry led him out to the dance floor and started dancing. Peter laughed as he started to dance. 

“Thank you for coming out with me!” Harry said as they continued to dance. A slow song came on and the two looked at each other awkward before they moved closer. They moved close and started to sway to the music. Peter looked at Harry as Harry moved closer and before he knew it, Harry was kissing him. Peter moved back and let Harry look at him surprised. 

“You-“ Peter said. 

“Was it bad?” Harry asked. 

“No,” Peter said. Harry moved back and kissed Peter again as the other boy looked at him surprised. He melted into the kiss.


	18. Prompt 45

“Do you trust me?” Harry said as Peter looked at Harry. 

“Yes, I do trust you,” Peter said. “But I’m not getting on that glider.” Harry laughed as he pulled his boyfriend onto the glider. Peter held on tight as Harry flew around the lab. 

“It will be alright,” Harry said as he held him close. “I won’t let you go.”

“I know you won’t,” Peter said as he watched Harry who was concentrating one the glider. Harry finally set them down and Peter touched the ground with a laugh. 

“Okay you were right,” Peter said. “That was fun.”


	19. Prompt 17

“Wait you love me? Like you love me like how Garfield loves lasagna or how Thomas O’Malley loves Duchess?” Peter asked. 

“Leave it to you to make movie references,” Harry said with a smile. Peter looked at him seriously. “Like Thomas O’Malley loves Duchess.” Peter smiled at that. 

“I love you like that as well,” Peter said. Harry leaned into and gave Peter a quick kiss. Peter gave him another kiss. The two looked at each other and just smiled as they watched the other one grin.


	20. Prompt 19

“Kiss me you twat,” Peter said. Harry was surprised by him saying that. Peter was smiling as he said it. 

“I-“ Harry said. 

“I tell you to kiss me and you don’t want to?” Peter asked, daring the other boy. 

“No I want to but you don’t sound like you,” Harry said. Peter seemed surprised. 

“Who else would I be?” Peter asked. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said before Peter moved closer before he kissed the boy’s cheek before leaving. Harry went after him and spun him around before kissing him. Miles was shocked as he paid Gwen the ten dollars from their bet about who would kiss who first. 


	21. Prompt 18

“If being clumsy was a currency, I would be a bloody billionaire,” Peter said. 

“If you need money then you can just ask,” Harry told him. 

“I don’t need money I was just making a joke,” Peter told him before he pulled Harry closer. “I do however want a kiss if you want to that is.” 

Harry laughed before pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. The two smiled as they knew no matter their background that they would have the other.


	22. Prompt 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teacher x teacher

Harry Osborn had been teaching art for two years when Peter Parker started teaching science at Midtown. Harry had a crush on Peter. Gwen and Miles saw their two pinning teachers and figured they should set them up. 

“Mr. Parker, did you hear that Mr. Osborn is single?” Gwen would say. 

“Mr. Osborn, I heard that Mr. Parker is staring at you again,” Miles would say. 

No matter what they did neither would say anything. They were leaving school when they saw Mr. Osborn and Mr. Parker getting into the same car before driving away. The next day they went to point it out only to find them chatting. 

“Are you two dating?” Miles asked Mr. Osborn. 

“Oh no,” Harry told him. “We are married, but we figured it would confuse students if we both use Mr. Parker so I always say I’m Mr. Osborn.” 

“Wait what?” Miles said surprised. 

“I’m surprised you and Gwen didn’t figure it out sooner with how you were trying to set us up,” Mr. Osborn said. Miles couldn’t believe it either. Neither could Gwen when he told her at lunch. The two started to notice their teachers being closer. 

“Do you think Mr. Parker and Mr. Osborn are dating?” Anya said. 

“Oh no,” Gwen said. 

“They’re married,” Miles said. Anya was surprised but she started to notice as their teachers would flirt and spend time between each other.


	23. You Were My First Kiss

“You were my first kiss,” Harry said. As the two were sitting in Peter’s room. Peter smiled. 

“You were mine too,” Peter said. “Why did you bring that up?” Harry looked at Peter before he moved close before they kissed for the first time in ten years. Peter enjoyed the kiss as he felt Harry move closer to him. Harry enjoyed the kiss as Peter ran his hands through his hair. Peter moved away smiling. Harry has followed his lips and Peter melted back into another kiss with Harry. Harry enjoyed it as Peter deepened their second kiss. Peter moved back all of a sudden as May entered his room. 

“Boy I was thinking that I could order some Chinese,” May said. 

“That sounds great,” Peter said as Harry nodded. May left to order the usual. 

“That kiss was great,” Peter said.

“It was,” Harry said. Peter grinned before pulling Harry into another kiss.


	24. I Haven't Been Hugged in Years

Harry had missed being hugged so when he saw Peter and Peter came over and hugged him, Harry held close to him. He didn’t know that he wanted to be hugged. 

“I haven’t been hugged in years,” Harry muttered. 

“Then I will give you a hug everyday,” Peter said. Harry smiled as Peter held him close. 

“Thank you, Peter,” Harry said. Peter and Harry enjoyed being held by each other. Harry loved the feeling of being held in Peter’s arms. He never wanted it to go away.


	25. Prompt 11

“She is a little crazy. And by little, I mean a lot and by crazy, I mean psychotic,” Peter said. 

“But she would be perfect for you,” Harry said with a grin. “Besides she is not crazy.” 

“Liz jumped off a building just to get saved by Spidey,” Peter said. 

“What about Anya?” Harry asked. 

“She is with Gwen,” Peter said. 

“Well there goes my next suggestion,” Harry said. 

“Why do you want me to go on a date?” Peter asked. Harry looked away. 

“You seem lonely,” Harry said. 

“I won’t be lonely as long as I have you,” Peter said. Harry felt his cheeks turn pink. Peter kissed his cheek before leaving. Harry thought about what he said. He realized what he was hinting towards and ran after him before pulling Peter into a kiss. The other boy was surprised, but quickly melted into the kiss with his best friend. Peter moved away. 

“I’m sorry for not realizing sooner,” Harry said smiling at Peter. 

“I think we should do that again,” Peter said. Harry kissed Peter a second time.


	26. Prompt 8

“Your eyes are as beautiful as Enchanted Eden, your hair as perfect as Roasted Coffee and your lips as bright as Raspberry Bellini,” Harry said. 

“Someone has clearly been looking at the dulex color chart,” Peter said. 

“I have been working on adding color to some of my works and I wanted to know the colors,” Harry admitted. “I was drawing you recently.” Peter looked at him surprised as Harry pulled out his sketchbook. Peter looks through his drawings before looking at him. 

“This is amazing,” Peter said before kissing his cheek. Harry smiled as he pointed out his technique as Peter listened to Harry talk excitedly about his work.


	27. Prompt 23

“You aren’t a drama queen, you are a bloody drama emperor,” Harry said. 

“I am not,” Peter said. 

“You are,” Harry said. Peter mumbled about not being a drama emperor or queen. Harry laughed as he pulled Peter into a hug as his boyfriend groaned about being treated unfairly. 

“You should make me dinner,” Peter said. 

“I should?” Harry asked. Peter nodded as Harry moved away to go start dinner. 

“Stay here and cuddle,” Peter said. Harry did so letting Peter fall asleep before he went to make sure his drama emperor had dinner for when he woke up.


	28. Prompt 105

“You owe me,” Harry said. Peter groaned. So maybe missing date night wasn’t the best idea. 

“But it's a gala,” Peter said. 

“A gala that you can get out of,” Harry said. Peter sighed but sent a text to Pepper. When she approved he told Harry. Harry smiled as he told Peter to get in a suit. Harry smiled as Peter was all dressed up. 

“So what’s the plan?” Peter asked. 

“To stay home,” Harry said. Peter was surprised as Harry kissed him. Peter groaned as Harry moved away. “I like this suit on you.”

“I don’t like it,” Peter said annoyed. 

“Well I could take it off of you,” Harry said. Peter seemed surprised by the response. 

“You could,” Peter said as Harry grinned as Peter moved closer to kiss the other boy again.


	29. Prompt 119

“Stop ignoring me...” Peter whined. Harry was working on his laptop. 

“Peter I need to focus on work,” Harry said. 

“Pay me attention,” Peter whined. 

“I can’t,” Harry said. He needed to finish this report. 

“Pay attention to me!” Peter said. 

“I’m almost done then I will give you all the attention,” Harry said. Peter nodded as he waited. Harry finally finished and set his laptop aside as he pulled his boyfriend onto his lap. Peter’s lips touched Harry’s. Peter’s lips moved away as he kissed Harry’s jawline as Harry let our little gasp. Peter smiled as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“I love you,” Peter said. 

“I love you even when you become an attention seeker,” Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before he kissed his boyfriend again.


	30. Prompt 5

“When are you going to realize that I don’t care?” Harry said. Peter was in tears as he said that. 

“I love you though,” Peter said. Harry got close as they were so close that Peter could feel his breathing. Harry kissed him as they held each other. Peter felt the pain but he accepted it. He accepted as his body ran cold. The only warmth being is love who betrayed him.


End file.
